Shonen Hero Trinity Battle Royale
Nar vs Luf vs Ich.png|Shakaboy V2 Holy_Shonen_Trinity_Battle_Royale.png|Commander Ghost N vs L vs I.png|Shakaboy V1 LionsTN.png|LeTotalMemer2 The Holy Shonen Trinity Battle Royale 'is a What-If? episode of DEATH BATTLE! pitting [[Naruto Uzumaki|'Naruto Uzumaki]], Ichigo Kurosaki and Monkey D. Luffy 'in a battle to the death. Description ''The rivalry ends here! Three heroes, loved throughout the world finally duke it out to the death! It's the final clash as these three Shōnen Kings meet in the ring! '' Interlude '(Begin Invader) Blade:- Rivalry. It burns between friends and brings them closer through competition and gives them the drive to prove themselves to each other. Lion:- And when it comes down to it, like the pirates, ninjas and samurai of all the tales we hear, these three super-powered anime heroes are always ready to prove themselves, and have a burning rivalry we're here to settle today. Blade:- Monkey D. Luffy, the stretchy captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Lion:- Naruto Uzumaki, the nine-tailed hero of the Hidden Leaf Village. Blade:- And Ichigo Kurosaki, the black-clad substitute Soul Reaper. Though these three Shonen giants have met before, they've never truly settled things. However, their rivalry is legendary and they're gonna settle it right here, right now. Lion:- He's Blade and I'm Lion... Blade:- And it's our job to analyze their weapon, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Monkey D. Luffy (Begin For my Friends) (Begin Luffy's Charge) (Begin Fury!) (Begin To the Ocean!) (Begin Terror of the King Cannon) (Begin Shinkensoubu) Naruto Uzumaki (Begin Sadness and Sorrow) Blade:- He was left without a family the day he was born. He grew up despised by his fellow village-folk, shunned by society, and viewed as a monster by all. He wished to become the Hokage, leader of his village, but he was the one being ignored all the time. And the question that wandered the mind of academy student Naruto Uzumaki was "why?". Lion:- Wait, he was orphaned as soon as he was born? Then how the fuck did he survive? Blade:- That... was never explained, but it's likely that after the Nine-Tailed fox destroyed his home village and killed his family, the Third Hokage probably provided for him until the fateful day he became a ninja. (Begin Naruto's Theme) Lion:- Basically, this took four steps. First, he had to be fooled by this asshole into stealing an ancient scroll that would apparently grant him the power to graduate and become a fully-fledged ninja. Second, he had to find out that, surprise, the guy who told him to do so was actually evil. Then, he found out that the guy was working for a crazy snake ninja that wanted to destroy the Leaf Village, and that the scroll contained forbidden techniques that it'd be better for Naruto not to know. And then he watched a guy get stabbed in the back by a giant shuriken while trying to protect him, found out the reason people hated him so much, and then he used his newly learned technique to beat the EVER LIVING SHIT OUT OF THE DOUCHEBAG WHO DID THIS TO HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! Blade:- The truth behind the villagers' hatred for Naruto, however, came from a different source than the fact that he was a mischievous prick. The dark secret of Naruto that he never knew was that he... was the Nine-Tailed fox that had layer waste to the village all those years ago. Lion:- Oh come on, he's not the fox, the fox is sealed inside of him! Blade:- More or less, that's what people thought of him as, but as Naruto became a ninja, he found out that people deep down inside do care for him. Over the years, not only has he gotten stronger, but he's also formed several bonds and ties between both his superiors and his equals. In fact, ultimately, these bonds are what drives him to keep fighting. (Begin The Raising Fighting Spirit) Lion:- And trust me, Naruto is no joke in combat. He's got superhuman strength and speed, enough to easily react to lightning, and to just beat the ever living shit out of iron-masked assholes. Blade:- Naruto is extensively trained in the shinobi's way of hand-to-hand combat, having practiced it for years. This ninja-ized form of melee combat is known as Taijutsu, and Naruto's physical prowess makes him a daunting opponent in this category. Lion:- He additionally possesses an artificial hand that can be ignited on fire, which lets him blow things up like an Electrode on steroids! Blade:- He is also efficient in the wielding of ninja tools. These sharp metal weapons can be used for all purposes, whether as rope-darts, throwing knives and stars, melee weapons, explosives and traps, but Naruto's favorite tool is the Demon Wind Shuriken. This four-bladed throwing star is huge compared to other shurikens, and Naruto often uses these wind-driven weapons in conjunction with his transformation techniques to get up close and personal with his enemies. He can also use the Substitution Jutsu to disguise himself as an inanimate object and switch places with it instantly. Lion:- Speaking of transformation techniques, he can also use them to turn into and imitate practically anyone, but he doesn't get their powers from doing so. Blade:- However, it serves as a good way of distraction nonetheless as it allows him to also turn into... naked people? Lion:- Ah, diversions. And he can combine this ability with his favorite technique to make entire harems worth of these things. I think I can finally relate to someone. Blade:- This favorite technique of Naruto's is his trademark Shadow Clone Jutsu. With this jutsu, he can create up to 1000 flesh-and-blood doppelgängers of himself, dividing his chakra between them and using them for multiple purposes, including throwing himself at his opponents, distractions, and for powerful team combos developed from observing other ninja in combat. Additionally, once Naruto's clones return to him, they retain all memories of their individual experiences, which is effective for future strategies. Lion:- It's also his main way of using his signature technique, the Rasengan. Two Narutos are shown running at Itachi, with a blue sphere in their hands. "Giant Rasengan!" Naruto uses the Giant Rasengan, blowing up both Itachi and most of his surroundings. (Begin Heaven-Shaking Event) Blade:- Originally developed by Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage, the Rasengan is a powerful sphere of pure chakra that is compacted into the user's hands. Once it lands on an opponent, the Rasengan has a powerful impact that sends them spinning backwards like a pinwheel, and is powerful enough to create deep craters in the ground. Considering the size of said craters, a single Rasengan should easily be powerful enough to blow right through an average human's chest. Lion:- And if he wishes, Naruto can make his Rasengans bigger, stronger, and better. He can even expend some extra chakra by multiplying himself into any number he wants and attacking his opponents with several Rasengans at once! But chakra doesn't only come in one form! Blade:- Chakra is a spiritual bodily energy possessed by all ninja in the Naruto universe. Chakra can be produced from reserves in the body in conjunction with special hand signs or movements to use ninjutsu, which may or may not possess a change in chakra nature depending on the justu used. Lion:- In order to use chakra efficiently, one requires balanced control over it, and should try and avoid producing excess amounts, cause that's just a fucking waste! And though Naruto originally had trouble controlling it, he's gotten way better since! Blade:- He's actually able to make a change in chakra nature as well. Naruto possesses Wind nature chakra, which means his chakra is like an extremely sharp blade, cutting through essentially anything. By changing the chakra nature in his Rasengan, Naruto can evolve it into a Wind Style technique. Lion:- And when fully added to the Rasengan, Naruto's wind chakra creates an advanced version of the original jutsu known as the Rasenshuriken. This giant spinning storm of a near-infinite number of sharp-as hell needles takes the form of a huge blue disk that Naruto can boomerang at his opponents. It's so powerful, it can be used to kill the unkillable! Or, in a manner of speaking, anyway. Blade:- I should also mention that a lot of people, including Naruto's team mentor Kakashi, have tried and failed to add a change in chakra nature in the Rasengan. Whereas Naruto has done it in just a few days. Lion:- So by this point, he was already getting as strong as hell, but he wasn't done pursuing his asshat of a friend Sasuke, so he kept on training with the advice of his mentors to back him up. Eventually, when his pervy sage of a master died fighting a crazy guy with a God complex and a huge case of edgy, Naruto began training rigorously at a place known as Mount Myoboku to attain the power of a true sage. Blade:- And when he returned, Naruto did so in his newly attained Sage Mode. In Sage Mode, Naruto utilizes the forces of natural energy. Also known as Senjutsu, Sage Mode enhances Naruto's senses and tracking ability by a huge amount, and also grants him increased strength and speed, as he was easily able to fight off and eventually defeat Pain with the help of his father and the Nine-Tails. Lion:- I thought his dad was dead. Blade:- Apparently his dad's chakra can incarnate him within Naruto for a brief period. Lion:- Yeesh. Anime logic. Blade:- I know. It's weird. Lion:- Anyways, after he, er... Learned the truth about his subconsciously alive dad and defeated Pain, Naruto was finally accepted as a hero among the people of his village. Finally, he had the acknowledgment he desired! I feel you, dude. Blade:- Now stronger than ever, Naruto had achieved the respect of everybody he knew. Beloved as a savior by the entire village, Naruto was quick to gain popularity among all. All except one. His inner demon, the Nine-Tailed fox. Lion:- Yeah, despite the fact that he gave Naruto accelerated healing, huge bursts of his own chakra, which comes with inhuman stamina and endurance, and access to multiple tailed states for battle, he never really liked the guy. The only reason he even helped Naruto at all was because he wouldn't survive without him, and though he deeply respected Naruto, he needed a bit of a push to get him there. Blade:- After a journey to the Land of Iron and a brief encounter with Sasuke, Naruto was sent to the back of a giant turtle under the supervision of multiple experienced ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village, the idea of doing so being that Naruto wouldn't know about the war that had been declared on the ninja world and try to interfere, because at this point literally everybody wanted to protect him for the world's sake. Lion:- It was then that Naruto met Killer Bee, a rap-obsessed sword-wielder that was also a Jinchuriki as Naruto was. Naruto asked Killer Bee to train him, and though it took a while, it eventually worked. Blade:- The term "Jinchuriki" refers to a human being that has one of the nine Tailed Beasts sealed away within them. As Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails, Killer Bee, bearing the Eight-Tails, showed Naruto a certain place where he subconsciously battled the fox, and after a long battle, gained an incomplete control over his chakra, as Nine-Tails wasn't ready to accept Naruto just yet. Lion:- No biggie though. In Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto gains a massive speed boost that easily makes him faster than lightning, cause he can not only blitz a guy going at that speed, but bullet into people at speeds nobody can track. Blade:- In addition to this, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode allows Naruto to generate several extra arms from his body to add to his melee combat. This form can also use a new and enhanced version of the Rasengan known as the Planetary Rasengan, which is one colossal sphere of his chakra surrounded by three smaller ones. Lion:- With this form, he's strong enough to fight off fully-formed Tailed Beasts, even though he isn't in Tailed Beast state yet. He was able to fight quite a few of them before he finally did it. Blade:- Naruto did the unthinkable. He talked his way into the heart of and befriended his inner enemy. He befriended the fox. Guy:- What's going on? Kakashi looks up at the Nine-Tails. Kakashi:- We're inside the Nine-Tails' chakra. Lion:- Fox? Oh please, he prefers Kurama. (Begin Breakdown) Blade:- Befriending Kurama means Naruto can essentially manifest him in a physical form and fight alongside him. While linked with Kurama, Naruto is insanely more powerful than ever before, and the two can do some insane things. Kurama's tails alone are strong enough to destroy huge parts of forests just by being waved, and he can also condense and launch the Tailed Beast Balls, which are like huge bombs of Tailed Beast chakra that are powerful enough to blow up mountains. Lion:- But that's not all, as Naruto in this state is powerful enough to both launch giant Rasenshurikens at his opponents and make mini-Tailed Beast Balls in his hands and use them like the Rasengan! He's also got the ability to float up his cloak a bit and block attacks using it! Blade:- With this power, Naruto was able to take on the mastermind behind the ninja war, Madara Uchiha, however, even with his and Sasuke's combined might, it wasn't enough. Nearly killed in battle and having Kurama extracted from him, Naruto met the Sage of the Six Paths, the son of the progenitor of all chakra. The Sage explained to him his true purpose and exactly what and who he was. And enlightened with that knowledge, because this is anime, Naruto was brought back with a new form that surpassed all his other previous forms. Lion:- Yeah. Turns out the masked asshole that set the Nine-Tails loose on his village all those years ago became a good guy after Naruto gave him his deadly Speech no Jutsu. He helped in Naruto's survival by sealing the chakra of all nine Tailed Beasts, including the other half of Kurama, inside of him. Yes, there is actually another half of Kurama. And yes, this is important to the story. Blade:- In his Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto possesses seven Truthseeker Orbs that circulate him. These orbs melt things on a molecular level, and can be melded and formed into different shapes, including staves and shields and can be launched individually as projectiles. Lion:- He's also able to fly, recreate perfect organs, and retains the upgrades of both his Kurama Link Mode and his Sage Mode. Blade:- In addition to this, with the chakra of all Tailed Beasts within him, Naruto can add multiple other changes in chakra nature to his Rasenshurikens. He can not only launch a Tailed Beast Ball-augmented Rasenshuriken, but also use Explosive Style, Lava Style, Acid Style and Liquid Style Rasenshurikens. Now the basic chakra natures are Wind, Fire, Earth, Lightning and Water, but a combination of two different changes in chakra nature can create a kekkei genkai, a feature that is usually unique to those with more than one chakra nature, but not exclusive. As such, though he has only Wind nature chakra, using the Tailed Beasts' chakra, Naruto gains access to his own kekkei genkai and can launch multiple Rasenshurikens at once using extra generated chakra limbs, which is very useful to strike multiple far-away foes. Lion:- He can also augment the Magnet Style into his Rasengan, which can be used to seal away opponents by striking them. Geez, it took him this long to build a sealing jutsu despite the fact that it was the first jutsu that was ever used on him. Talk about a slow learner. Blade:- Naruto is anything but slow, Lion. His development is rapid and his strength unmatched, as after the final battle to save the world, he took on Sasuke one last time. During this battle, he showed that Kurama can multiply himself with the Shadow Clone Jutsu as well, and by merging the Kurama clones, he enters Asura Kurama Mode, his most powerful form yet. The Six-Paths enhanced Asura Kurama is briefly shown. (Begin Gekiha) Lion:- With Six Paths Sage Naruto at the helm, Asura, or Yin-Yang Kurama can fly extremely high into the air and ram around really fucking fast without tiring. He has multiple heads, several arms, and access to Naruto's most powerful technique yet. Blade:- The Yin-Yang Rasenshuriken is a Six Paths technique where Naruto launches two massive Rasenshurikens backed by Tailed Beast Chakra. During Naruto's fight with Sasuke, this attack clashed with Sasuke's Indra's Arrow with so much force that it created a storm that it created a storm ''that decimated most of the valley they were fighting in, sending a colossal ripple into the clouds and shaking the ground with so much force that it send dust flying up several miles away. And yet, Naruto and Sasuke were still alive and kicking after that clash, despite the fact that the battle had lasted dawn to dusk and they literally just shook the earth. '''Lion:- Now that I think about it, Naruto's done pulled a lot of both crazy ''and ''awesome shit! Like the time he healed from being stabbed in the heart with a blade of lightning! Or the time he got up after all his chakra points, basically his pressure points were struck, then beat the ever living shit out of the guy who did it to him! Or the time he fought a guy that was moving at the speed of lightning! OR the time he survived a punch that broke the fucking MOON in half!' Blade:- Naruto has recovered from many a brutal beating and fought back as strong as ever. He has held his own against multiple powerful ninja, and has surpassed all the strongest people in the history of his village. Lion:- With a single Tailed Beast Ball, he and Kurama countered five ''other ''Tailed Beast Balls, which can destroy mountains with one shot, blow up multiple meteoric planetoids with his Rasenshurikens, move faster than eyesight, and dodge lightning! Blade:- He is also strong enough to throw Kurama several feet by lifting him by the tail. This is impressive because Kurama dwarfs Naruto in size by a massive amount. Considering Naruto's official height is 5'5" and Kurama at full size is a several ten times of his size, putting Naruto at the height he stands, even heavily lowballing it Kurama is well over 60 feet tall. This means Naruto was able to support and hurl all 60 feet worth of Kurama, who must weigh at least over a thousand tons given his size and volume. Lion:- What about the time he dodged light? Blade:- Yes, as absurd as it sounds, Naruto was able to dodge this Light Fang attack from Madara. The Light Fang is officially described as a thin stream of energy that cuts through everything at the speed of light and is unavoidable by normal human means. However, when it was roughly 3 centimeters from his face, Naruto was able to duck and dodge the Light Fang entirely, meaning he moves at at least the speed of light, or just above a whopping 299792458 meters per second. Lion:- What about that time he punched the literal origin of all energy in the face? Blade:- Yes, Naruto is brave enough to charge into battle and even punch gods ''in the face, as shown when he knocked away Kaguya Otsutsuki and made her flinch with a single punch. Soon after this, Kaguya would attempt to expand a massive Truthseeker Orb that was going to wipe out her entire planet-sized realm with her chakra. However, looking further into this, Naruto eventually returned to Kaguya's dimension in the future, revealing the dimension's day-and-night cycle in the process, meaning it also contained a star. With this much chakra sealed away in her, it's impressive that Naruto was even able to ''harm ''Kaguya, let alone send her flying and eventually help seal her away. He's even successfully achieved his dream of becoming Hokage. '''Lion:- But sometimes... He's a bit ''too ''brave.' Blade:- Though Naruto is an expert in-battle strategist, he never showed a true knack for paying attention to detail. He is brash, short tempered, and often hotheadedly rushes into situations without thinking. This has led to some serious screw-ups on his part, and his refusal to give up has almost gotten him killed ''before. '''Lion:- There's also the fact that even with the Tailed Beasts' extra chakra supply, he can run out of it by using too many jutsu. Then the only thing he can really do is wait to recharge and fight by punching and kicking in the meantime. But when you're one of the most powerful beings in your universe, it's natural to let your guard down sometimes. Threaten the Hidden Leaf Village, and Naruto Uzumaki will be behind you, no matter where you are. Beware the hero of the Hidden Leaf.' Death Battle doors close. Ichigo Kurosaki (Begin Will of The Heart) (Begin Blaze of the Soul Reaper) (Begin Demolition Drive) (Begin Quincy's Craft) (Begin Power to Survive) (Begin Into the Storm) DEATH BATTLE! K.O.! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:One Piece vs Bleach Themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. One Piece' themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Bleach' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Shueisha' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:"Shonen Jump" Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Company' themed Death Battles